


[Terronuckel]醉後的完美意外(18+)

by Yee12346552



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yee12346552/pseuds/Yee12346552
Summary: 這是我第一次寫同人而且還是18+的沒想到第一次就獻給了我最愛的CP了^q^ 豪害羞>///<文筆差非常抱歉 請大佬們小力鞭首篇是正篇 之後都是番外我就爛.jpg
Relationships: Brock Barrus/Brian Hanby, Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Kudos: 3





	1. 正篇

**Author's Note:**

> 這是我第一次寫同人而且還是18+的  
> 沒想到第一次就獻給了我最愛的CP了^q^ 豪害羞>///<  
> 文筆差非常抱歉 請大佬們小力鞭  
> 首篇是正篇 之後都是番外  
> 我就爛.jpg

「叮！」  
安靜的工作室突然響起一聲手機通知，Brian朝聲源盯了一下便放下手邊快完成的影片剪輯工作拿起手機查看  
「誰啊...這麼晚還發訊息？」Brian不耐的碎碎念  
「嗯？是Brock發來的...」點開與Brock的聊天室，卻只有一個字

[23：35]Brock-“嘿...”

「蛤？啥？怎麼才一個字？」  
Brian皺起眉頭，帶著疑惑回話

[23：37]Brian-“嘿~老兄，怎麼了？”  
[23：38]Brock-“啊...你現在有空嗎？”  
[23：38]Brian-“呃，我影片快剪完了所以應該沒事了吧”  
[23：39]Brock-“那...能出來喝個幾杯嗎？在老地方”  
[23：40]Brian-“當然好啊，但是你還好嗎老兄？”  
然而對方卻已讀不回...  
「啥鬼...這傢伙是怎麼了？」這讓Brian更加滿頭問號，立馬準備了一下便出門趕往目的地

屋外的寒風冷冽，美國的夜正一如既往的飄著微雪，Brian一邊開著車，一邊擔心著Brock剛剛反常的訊息  
『希望不是什麼不好的事...』  
__________  
十分鐘後，Brian在小酒館對面停車，他在酒館外面的門旁看見了一個熟悉的壯碩身影朝自己招手

「嘿，老兄，你怎麼不進去等啊？外面很冷欸！其他人呢？」Brian朝著Brock走過去並將手搭在對方肩膀上  
「我沒叫其他人來，而且我想吹吹冷風來冷靜一下順便迎接你」Brock微微一笑，但這微笑在Brian眼裡卻是有點帶著苦惱  
「Brock，怎麼回事？這不像平常的你...」Brian將臉湊近，嚴肅的看著Brock，兩人的臉近得鼻子幾乎要碰在一起  
「...！那個...進去喝幾杯再說吧」由於距離過近，Brock一瞬間呆住，沉默了半晌後把頭別了過去

兩人進了酒館並點了幾杯酒之後，Brian依舊嚴肅的盯著Brock說道：「所以你到底怎麼了？」  
「Brian你好嚴肅喔，有點可怕欸...」Brock笑笑的說，順便喝了幾口酒  
「我他媽是認真的，你知道我多擔心你嗎？」Brian卻笑不出來，他看著對方明明有心事卻不說，語帶不悅的說道  
「你...擔心我？」聽到Brian這番話，Brock舉著酒杯的手在空中突然停了下來  
「廢話！你可是我朋友我怎麼不擔心你啊！」  
「...」然而Brock沉默了，隨後又繼續喝了一口酒  
「剛剛看你訊息完後我就開始擔心你怎麼了，老兄，這不像平常的你...」  
「老實說...我有點高興你擔心我...呵呵...」幾杯黃湯下肚，Brock似乎有些醉醺醺  
「高興啥啊...我有這麼壞嗎？」Biran撓了撓後腦，雖然他通常在遊戲上都會玩弄對方，但是他並沒有惡意  
「沒啦...只是...你很少把關心...之類的...掛在嘴邊而已...」Brock又喝了幾口，眼神逐漸迷茫，視線也開始模糊  
「你別再喝了，話都說迷糊了」Brian用手拿走酒杯以制止Brock罕見的酗酒行為  
「嗯...」Brock抬頭看著Brian，迷離的眼神望著眼前的人，臉上泛起一股酒醉的紅暈  
「怎麼了嗎？一直盯著我」Brian覺得一直被盯怪不好意思的，又撓了撓腦袋  
「現在看...你的眼睛...藍藍的好漂亮...哼哼...」Brock雙手托著下巴盯著Brian說著這句話便傻笑了起來  
「唔...！你醉了！」Brian一瞬間覺得自己的心跳漏了一拍，臉上也出現一絲紅暈，但他立馬甩甩頭讓自己恢復正常  
「嗚嗯...沒有...」Brock講完這句後便直接臉朝桌面癱倒在桌子上  
「我帶你回家吧」Brian攙扶起Brock，付了酒錢後便慢慢往自己的車走去，他看著這爛醉如泥的男人，心裡暗自慶幸剛才沒喝酒，要不然誰要開車載這傢伙回家  
「嗯...我想要...去你家...」  
「唉...好吧...」Brian嘆了口無奈的氣，他沒有拒絕的選擇，只好先將Brock帶回自己家中...  
__________  
午夜一點半，雪依舊下著，絲毫沒有減弱的跡象，夜一樣幽暗且靜謐，周遭的房子早已熄燈入睡，唯獨Brian的家裡一樓微微亮著暖暖黃光

「嗯...嗚...Brian...」Brock癱在沙發上，嘴裡一直發出酒醉的呻吟和Brian的名字  
「喝杯溫水吧，會讓你好一點的」Brian將對方扶起來以便讓他能喝口溫水  
「嗯...」喝了溫水後的Brock看起來有緩和了一點，這讓Brian鬆了一口氣，他想轉過身繼續處理事情，但剛要轉身的下一秒，自己就被對方一把拉過去到他的身上「嗚哇！」  
「你幹ㄇ-...嗚嗯！」Brian本來想破口大罵Brock，但嘴卻突然被對方以吻堵上  
Brian一瞬間反應不過來，但過幾秒後那吻他的男人自己放開了Brian  
「你...！老兄你在幹嘛！」Brian摀住嘴巴大聲的斥責著對方，臉上不爭氣的浮現出大大的紅  
「抱歉...其實我...喜歡你...很久了...」  
「我...控制不了...自己...我...唉...」  
「這...困擾我...很久...」  
由於醉意未退，Brock勉強的擠出真心話，隨後就對自己剛剛的行為感到後悔並低下頭用手扶額  
「呃...你...喜歡我？」Brian聽到這句話呆住了良久，不敢相信自己聽到了什麼  
「嗯...」Brock不想逃避就乾脆承認了，但他覺得自己已搞砸了他跟Brian之間的關係

屋內氣氛凝結了許久，周遭充滿了沉默與尷尬，過了一會兒，Brock吃力的起身，無力的率先說出了一句話：「抱歉...我...還是...自己...走回去吧...」  
但是講完後的下一秒，手臂隨即被拉住  
「別走...」Brian手越抓越緊，生怕眼前的男人消失一樣  
「Brian...？」Brock轉過頭，對於Brian的行為有些震驚的看著，不過還沒等Brock驚訝完，Brian就吻了上去  
「算是回敬你的...！這樣你懂了吧...」Brian一臉正色直盯著對方，但臉卻是一片通紅  
「啊...呃...啊...？！」Brock一時之間無法反應過來，他支支吾吾，剛才那溫軟的觸感太過突然，以至於讓他搞不清現在是夢還是現實，臉上的羞紅比對方更加嚴重「所以...你...也...」  
「嗯哼...所以...沒必要再隱瞞了吧...」Brian雙臂搭在Brock的肩膀並輕勾對方的脖子，再次吻了下去，但那吻與方才不同，那是如此的溫柔與細膩...

冷夜漫漫，夜雪依舊，但屋內的暖黃燈光卻比平常更加熱烈如火  
__________  
兩人一路從客廳吻回房間，從房間門口吻到床上。Brock將Brian壓在身下，動作看似粗魯卻有著一絲呵護，兩人紊亂的喘息與吻聲充斥整個房間，不知是Brock口中的酒還是情慾的薰陶，Brian眼神逐漸迷離，也感覺自己已經微醺了

「Brock...」  
「Brian...」  
兩人的唇纏綿了許久才不捨的分離，從中勾勒出的銀線在夜燈的照射下閃閃動人。兩人邊喘著氣邊喊著彼此的名字，在情與愛的催化下，他們現在想要的不止是吻，而是有關彼此的更多。

Brock將手伸進Brian的衣服內，長年打美式足球而粗糙的手掌輕撫著對方略微結實的胸膛  
「嗯...啊...Bro...ck...嗯...」Brian感覺到對方厚實的手掌時不時擦到自己敏感的乳頭，讓他覺得又癢又舒服  
Brock似乎察覺到對方的敏感點在哪，便開始低頭用舌頭逗弄著Brian的乳頭  
「啊...！Brock...那邊...不行...啊...」被Brock這樣一弄，Brian嘴角流下了淫靡的唾液，還差點酥麻到翻白眼  
「Brian...你好好吃...」Brock喘著粗氣享受著Brian的身體，但他還想要更多  
Brock一邊細嚐Brian的上半身，一邊將手不安分的往下搓揉Brian腫脹又跳動不已的分身  
「嗯...Brock...我要...」Brian已經忍耐不了，他想要再更進一步，單手拉下了深紅內褲掏出身下硬挺的肉棒，另一隻手脫了Brock的上衣，撫摸Brock粗壯的身軀  
「你的屌...好濕...喔...」Brock慢慢擼動Brian早已流汁的淫根，舌頭慢慢從乳頭往下舔到肚子，再從肚子舔到淫根，吸吮掉戀人所流出的蜜汁再一口含下去  
「啊哈...！Bro...ck...等...嗯...唔...！」第一次感受這種突如其來的刺激讓Brian一瞬間受不了，有氣無力的抵住Brock，但很明顯沒什麼用，Brock依舊緩緩品嚐並沉醉戀人帶來的滋味  
「Brock...嗯...停！我快要...快要...射了...！」Brian感受到自己的肉根被戀人緊緊的包覆在口中，這讓他欲仙欲死，也感覺自己到身下一癢有股衝擊要出來  
「嗚嗯...！嗯...」Brock感覺口中之物一陣抽動後，一股暖流隨即填滿他的嘴裡，他緩慢的全吞下去，也舔光了在對方男根上的遺精，隨後在Brian耳邊細訴淫語：「好多...又好好吃喔...Brian...」  
「嗚嗯...講什麼啊...嗚...」Brian聽到Brock這番話瞬間害臊起來，趕緊用雙手摀住臉，但在Brock眼裡顯得更加可愛，內心激起了野性的一面而更想要欺負他  
「好可愛...Brian...你是我的...」Brock一邊以舌纏綿對方，一邊用手迅速的脫下自己褲子與深藍內褲，露出了早已蓄勢待發的猛獸  
「嗯啊...Brock...」Brian迷茫得抬頭往前一看，看著這根硬挺的龐然大物便知道Brock接下來要做什麼  
「Brian...可以嗎...？」Brock喘著粗氣並用著充滿慾望的眼神和懇求的語氣詢問Brian，像極了一隻渴望得到幫助的野獸  
Brian沒有回答，僅僅是微微一笑用雙手勾住Brock的脖子並且舔了一下對方的鼻尖，接著便伸手從床頭櫃上拿一個瓶狀物給對方  
Brock立馬明白對方的意思，將瓶狀物中的液體一部分抹在Brian的後庭上和自己手指以幫助擴張  
「唔...！嗯...」在一指放進去時Brian皺著眉頭感到有些不適，但他忍了下來，隨著時間過去，酥麻感逐漸取代了不適感，口中也不自覺發出了呻吟，而後兩指三指都成功進去後，Brock開始潤滑他的肉棒，對準Brian的後庭慢慢的深入進去

「嗯...啊...嘶...痛...！」雖說是擴張好了，但畢竟還是Brian的第一次，對他來說難免有些吃痛，痛到甚至擠出了兩三滴眼淚  
「Brian...乖...嗯...」Brock一邊開始緩慢抽插一邊緊抱著對方，看見Brian的眼淚心裡一陣抽痛，他在對方耳邊輕聲安撫並舔舐了在眼角旁的淚珠  
「嗯...哼...啊...Brock...」漸漸的，原先的痛感轉變為酥麻感，欲仙欲死的感覺又再次浮現，Brian恍惚的緊擁著Brock，口中散發出呻吟與戀人的名字  
「噢...Brian...嗯...」Brian的叫聲顯然成為了Brock的催情劑，他現在只想要Brian的全部，對著戀人的脖子又是舔又是輕咬，抽插力度也漸漸加大，野性逐漸佔據他的理智  
「Brock...嗯...嗯哼...」同樣的，Brian的意志也逐漸被色慾侵蝕，充滿情慾的他吻住了Brock，像個渴望被愛的小孩  
兩人互相抵著額頭熱吻，舌頭在兩人嘴裡交纏，唾液交互混雜在一起，互相沾染了對方的氣息，彷彿快要融為一體  
「嗯...Brian...我要...射...射了...！」  
「Brock...啊...我也...要了...！」  
房內的暖氣讓兩人大汗淋漓，呼吸也越來越大，雙方的交融迎來了高潮，Brock低吼一聲便將精華全數射進Brian裡面，Brian也嗚嚶一聲，身下一顫也將自己的濁白噴了出來，瞬間兩人的肚子與胸膛上充滿了雙方的愛意

「呼...呼...Brock...你...好多...嗯...」  
「 呼...哈...Bri...an...嗯...」  
Brian感覺自己體內有股被填滿的感覺，而Brock則癱在Brian身上並且像隻貓咪磨蹭著對方的臉，喘息聲依舊充斥在整個房內，汗與精混合在一起使得兩人身上變得黏膩起來，但他們卻絲毫不在乎，雙方相視一笑又再次熱吻起來，似兩團熾烈的火焰相互交纏再一起...  
__________  
早上十一點，暖陽透過窗戶照射在床上，外頭樹上的鳥群正一邊品嚐被融雪覆蓋的果實一邊細哼鳥曲，一切都是如此的祥和

「嗯...呃！」Brock緩慢的起身，睡眼惺忪的揉了揉自己的眼睛，正要回想昨天發生了什麼事時卻發現自己裸體  
「噢嘿！Brock你醒來啦，我買了早餐，快換一換衣服下去吃吧！」正Brock在整理思緒的時候，Brian剛好進門，手上拿了換洗衣物進來，並放到床上  
「Brian...？啊！對不起！我昨天竟然對你做了這種事！」Brock突然想起昨晚的事情，向Brian不停的激動彎腰道歉  
「噗哧...幹嘛道歉？昨晚很開心的啊~哈哈」Brock突如其來的舉動讓Brian感到驚訝，但也逗笑了他  
「啊...啊？所以...你也喜歡我這句話我沒聽錯...？」彎下腰的Brock立即起身，呆呆的望著眼前正咯咯笑的男人，期待他的蠢問題能有完美的回答  
「傻瓜~不喜歡你還會跟你做的那麼開心嗎？」Brian淘氣的捏了捏Brock的臉頰，撿起Brock散落在地板上的衣物放到旁邊椅子上，又坐到Brock旁邊朝對方臉頰一吻說道：「快穿衣服下樓吃早餐吧，雖然外面有太陽但還是會冷喔」  
「Brian~！」  
「哇啊！什麼鬼！」  
在Brian起身下一秒Brock便把對方拉到自己身上緊抱著，像個撒嬌的小孩般，他一邊親暱的磨蹭對方一邊幸福的喊著戀人的名字：「Brian~Brian~嗯...Brian~」  
「真是的~這麼愛撒嬌，可一點都不像平常穩重的你啊」Brian跨坐在Brock腿上，溫柔的哼笑了起來，並輕撫對方的頭，而Brock在戀人的體香與愛撫下感到無比的安心  
兩人就維持了這動作好一段時間，時間彷彿為了他們慢下腳步，一切都是這麼安靜且溫暖，連外面的鳥鳴聲也識相的停了下來，不打擾這倆口的時光，誰都不願打破靜謐

「好了~該準備下去吃東西了」過了良久，Brian率先開口，在Brock耳邊輕聲提醒  
「我還不餓，但是...我想先吃你~」Brock將Brian反撲在床上，輕吻一下對方的嘴唇  
「色Brock...」Brian輕笑一聲，臉上出現一抹淡淡羞紅，雙手輕撫Brock的臉龐，也抬頭在對方唇上蜻蜓點水

「我愛你...Brian...」  
「我也愛你...Brock...」  
兩人互相輕訴愛語，接著相視一笑，這樣就又一頭栽入了雙人世界中，雙方變成了兩頭飢渴的猛獸渴求著對方，在床上繼續享受著相互纏綿的滋味，渴望對方的一絲溫存，雙手在彼此的軀體游移，不放過對方身上每吋肌膚

而樓下的早餐呢？看來得要等好幾個小時才會被吞下肚了...

-完-


	2. 番外一-驚喜的聚餐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~有些微的H2OVanoss~

在Brock和Brian交往的幾個月後，某一天，Marcel和Anthony在群組裡提議是否要一起聚餐，其他人都表示沒什麼意見，而他們這時並不知道他們的團隊裡誕生了新的情侶，於是Brock和Brian準備給大夥們一個大驚喜...

在聚餐當天，所有人都提早來到了當初Marcel包好場的餐廳，除了Brian和Brock，這讓所有人感到困惑，連Marcel傳給他們倆訊息也沒有回  
「嗯~真少見，他倆居然晚到了」Lui一邊吃著小熊軟糖，一邊說出大家心裡的疑問  
「對啊，連訊息也不回，也太奇怪...」Marcel看著手機，一臉疑惑的說著

正當大夥在想著他們倆出了什麼事的時候，餐廳大門被打開，隨即出現的身影卻是正在被公主抱的Brian以及抱著他的Brock  
兩人突如其來的“盛大”舉動讓在場的人們都看傻了眼，不過這對情侶顯然並沒有看在眼裡，自顧自的走向他們的餐桌位，Brock把Brian放了下來，紳士的拉開對方的座椅，寵溺的望著愛人笑道：「請坐，我可愛的Brian~」  
「噢~謝謝，我帥氣的Brock~」Brian也像是配合他一般笑著坐下，兩人說出的肉麻話語更讓在場的人無不目瞪口呆，問號瞬間充滿大夥們的內心與腦內，這讓他們一時間說不出話，兩人心裡暗笑表示計畫非常成功

「呃...你們是在...？」Tyler皺起眉頭，一臉茫然的問著  
「看不出來嗎？我們在一起了啊~」棕髮情侶倆手互搭著肩膀，異口同聲的爆出了這則喜訊  
「哇喔！真的假的！」其他人開始躁動起來了，雖然他們常常看到Brian在遊戲上面整Brock，但是完全沒有想到這兩個會在一起，除了在大夥後面微笑的Evan和竊笑的Jonathan  
「喂Evan，你們倆反應怎麼跟其他人不一樣？」Nogla發現這兩個人的反應比其他人還要平淡  
「啊...？因為-」  
「因為早料到他們倆會在一起了啊哈哈哈哈哈！這麼明顯哈哈哈哈哈！」Jonathan搶先說出Evan要說的話，還很開心的拍打桌子  
「有很明顯嗎？」Brock撓了撓臉頰看向Brian，而後者只是笑著聳聳肩，雖然覺得他有時候玩遊戲會讓著Brian，或是自願被對方鬧然後假裝生氣逗對方笑，但是應該也不會明顯到讓其他人知道他的意圖  
「其實是我先觀察到的，Delirious只是在搶功勞而已」Evan以平淡的口氣說出實話，順便揉亂了對方的頭髮  
「Fuck you！幹嘛拆穿我哈哈哈！」 被拆穿的Jonathan又開始大笑並輕捶對方的肩膀  
整間餐廳的氣氛因為兩位新情侶的關係又更熱鬧了起來，而這場帶有驚喜的聚餐也順利的圓滿結束，大夥都在餐廳門口互相道別各自開車回家

\-----------  
回程路上，Brian在Brock的車上看著手機，看沒多久就突然笑了一下  
「怎麼了嗎？」Brock一邊駕駛一邊好奇的問著  
「噗...Panda在群組裡面說恭喜第三對情侶誕生，然後還標了你和我哈哈哈」Brian忍住笑意說著，但最後還是破功了  
「看來他們是真心祝福我們喔哈哈」Brock微微的笑著，沒想到大夥這麼支持他們倆  
之後Brian和Brock便一直在車上有說有笑的聊著餐廳發生的事，直到他們回到Brock的家才停止  
他們進了屋，兩人一同泡完澡後便換上睡衣走去樓上的房間準備就寢

「晚安，親愛的」  
「親愛的，你也晚安」  
兩人互相給對方晚安吻之後便道晚安，Brock將對方緊擁在懷裡，Brian也緊抱對方的腰，就這樣一同進入了夢鄉...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真的很不擅長收尾 辣到眼睛的話就抱歉了...


	3. 番外二-直播意外

這事發生在聚餐的兩個禮拜後，Brian一如往常的開啟電腦，內心在思考今天要直播什麼內容，突然腦內靈光一閃，隨即拿起手機傳訊息給Brock叫他跟自己一起直播，順便給他們的觀眾驚喜

[12：27]Brian-“Brocky！現在有空嗎？”  
[12：27]Brock-“怎麼了嗎？BriBri”  
[12：28]Brian-“我要開直播，你要過來嗎？給我們的觀眾驚喜一下”  
[12：28]Brock-“當然好啊！我收好衣服馬上過去”  
[12：28]Brian-“Cool，那等會見嘍~”

過了十幾分鐘，Brian聽到了樓下的電鈴聲立馬跑去應門，兩人互相做了簡單的招呼吻之後就一同走去樓上的工作室，準備了一下便開啟預先直播，沒過多久便越來越多觀眾等待直播開始

「嘿大家好！Terroriser在此~今天！直播來了一個特別來賓出現喔！他就是~Moo Snuckel！」Brian熟練的講出他直播的開場白，而Brock等Brian說出他的名字後，就出現他的鏡頭裡在對方旁邊坐下

「嗨~大家好」相對Brian的開朗，Brock只是靦腆一笑，向鏡頭招手  
一瞬間直播人數飆升，聊天室也熱鬧了起來，觀眾開始討論起這兩人一起直播的事，兩人覺得又驚又喜，他們完全沒料想到應響會這麼大

「哇！人突然好多喔！」Brian眼睛一亮，沒想到直播剛開始就這麼多人來看  
「既然觀眾這麼多，那就再給他們驚喜吧~」Brock突然內心有個邪念，露出不懷好意的笑容  
「嗯？」不過顯然Brian並沒有察覺到Brock有含義的壞笑

「嘿各位！我跟Brian在一起了！」

Brock突然朝鏡頭大聲說出這句話，Brian表情瞬間凝固住了數秒，當反應過來時臉上卻紅透頂  
「你...你！在說什麼啊！」Brian紅著臉大叫後雙手摀，而聊天室因為Brock勁爆的一句話，氣氛整個翻騰了起來  
「有什麼關係嘛~你看，觀眾反而在祝福我們欸！」Brock輕輕的將Brian摟進懷裡，而Brian則是慢慢的放開手並看了下直播的留言，果然幾乎都是祝福，剩下的少數也只是在調侃他倆太閃了

「可是...Brock你還是很過分...」Brian依舊在愛人懷裡，小小聲的抱怨  
「好啦好啦...對不起，不然你要我幹嘛我都願意」Brock輕撫著懷中人的頭，略微慌張的安慰對方，他沒想到這樣做反而嚇壞Brian  
「那...我要你...明天和後天繼續留在這裡陪我！」Brian離開Brock的懷抱，孩子氣的指著對方說著  
「好~好~我親愛的Brian大人~」Brock用著寵溺的口氣答應，隨即又輕撫著戀人的頭

這場由Brock釀出的直播意外就這樣圓滿落幕，之後的直播過程也很順利，雙方玩著遊戲有說有笑，之間的對話雖像是朋友，但是兩人從中的互動卻已經是戀人等級了，所有人都度過了歡樂的時光...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實我不知道Brian直播的開場白是啥...(跪鍵盤
> 
> 我還是很不擅長收尾 ㄅ歉


End file.
